Popcorn
by ladycross
Summary: RenxIchi.Oneshot.Rated M for the scenes not for little kiddies. A movie marathon plus a drugged Ichigo plus a confused Renji, equals pure yaoi goodness! oh, and popcorn too...what's a movie marathon without popcorn, right?


**Popcorn**

Flickering images from the television flashed across Renji's half lidded eyes. He was sprawled lazily on the four seater couch in the living room of the Kurosaki

residence; blood red locks spread out behind him like an immobile fountain, streaming from his ponytail; contrasting well with the dark colored fabric of the sofa, the

remote held loosely in one hand, flicking through dozens of channels without him really paying attention.-the family was out for a trip and Ichigo had to stay due to

classes. So the gang decided to spend a single night in their house for a movie marathon.

"What's taking him so long?" he muttered under his breath as he slouched even more. -A certain orange-haired shinigami was taking a tad bit too long to make those

"popcorn" things…or whatever they were called.

"Finally!" A similarly impatient Ichigo exclaimed; wanting to kick something as he heard the beep of the microwave, signaling the end of its work on the popcorn.

"Stupid machine…always having to be fixed at these kinda' times…" he muttered to himself as he took the bag from the microwave and placed it on the table. "Ya like

having attention don't ya…?" he said, glancing darkly at the innocent object.

"…now Renji's gonna wring my neck and it's all because of you…" he continued in an accusing tone while viciously pouring the bag's contents into a bowl.

He was about to bring the goodies over to the living room when he suddenly remembered-

"Flavoring! I almost forgot!"

Putting the objects down on the table once more, he walked over to the far end of the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets lining the wall; scanning the objects within, searching for the familiar bottle labeled "barbecue".

"Darn…" his eyes narrowed with disappointment –there was no bottle. They had run out of barbecue powder.

Ichigo was about to close the cabinet when he caught a whiff of something sweet. Curious and desperate for flavoring -popcorn without flavor was like a zanpakuto without a soul after all- he peeked inside to get a look at what he had just smelled. Everything was familiar except for an odd looking bottle in the farthest corner of the small space.

"This must be where it's coming from…" he muttered, reaching inside and getting a hold of the queer object. Frowning slightly, he twisted the cap off and took another whiff of the substance, which was colored a dusty pink.

"Weird color…but it smells just fine…" He said to himself, wrinkling his nose.

To double check if it was to his liking, the substitute stuck his pinky into the bottle; gathering a small amount on the tip of his finger, and tasted it.

Deciding that it wasn't so bad after all, he poured a little into his palm to taste some more…

"It's not barbecue but, this'll do…it's better than no flavoring anyways…"

"…this was supposed to be a damn movie marathon…he's already been in there for ages!" Renji was practically bristling with impatience now as the clock seemed to be ticking louder and louder as the minutes passed, irritating him all the more.

The redhead was about to stand and drag Ichigo's sorry ass back, when a lithe figure appeared in the kitchen's doorway; leaning against its frame, blocking the light flooding from it.

"The movie should've started decades ago! What were you doing with those popcorn thingies eh? I thought I was gonna die here of old age!"

"Renji…" the substitute mumbled.

"- now we won't be able to watch all five of 'em thanks to your being on time…-"

"Ren-ji…" Ichigo said, a little louder this time, taking a few wobbly steps towards the redhead.

"-…and I was getting bored here since Rukia and the others weren't able to come because of that stupid errand Uruhara had to come up with…!"

"…Sorry…took so long… just did a few…things…" Ichigo slurred out.

Renji stopped in mid rant, mouth hanging slightly open, finally taking proper notice of Ichigo.

"Oi…you okay?" He sat up a little straighter now; eyeing the boy warily, quite aware that there was something odd about his friend.

With only the television as their source of light, he wasn't entirely able to make out Ichigo's face, but he was sure he saw a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yep…never better…" Came the reply as he shuffled over to Renji in awkward manner.

Ichigo was indeed grinning…he didn't feel alright, -that he was sure of. But he didn't feel bad either. His mind was hazy, everything was swimming before him, he felt like his entire body was on fire and yet he still had this strange feeling of elation.

* * *

_-interlude-_

"Hanataro!" Rukia called out from behind.

"Yep?" the seemingly young shinigami of the fourth squad replied inquiringly as Rukia caught up with him. It was two in the morning and they had just finished the mission Uruhara sent them on and was out for a simple night stroll before returning to their posts.

"Do you remember the…the bottle you left at Ichigo's house last week? The one you asked me to keep for a while because you said it was banned for its extreme effects?"

"Oh…" he said thoughtfully. "Ahhh.._.that _one." He finally recalled. "Yes, I do remember it. Why?"

"Umm…nothing. Just wondering…" She said twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Uhuh." Hanataro prompted, frowning slightly.

"… because, I kind of left it in the kitchen and forgot about it 'cause it was dinner time already and when I went back for it, it was gone I tried to find it all over the house but couldn't and now I don't know what to do what if it's dangerous oh I'm so sorry really I didn't mean it." She finally finished, out of breath and looking guilty.

He stared at her for a second with an unreadable expression –Rukia was already starting to sweat bullets at the moment- and laughed.

"What? Aren't you mad? Isn't that stuff supposed to be dangerous?!" Rukia sputtered.

"N-no…not at… all…" he said in between giggles. "…and besides, Mr. Kurosaki might have put it away, since it does look like something for the kitchen."

"Then what?"

"I never said it was dangerous. I said it was banned for its extreme effects." He managed to say after calming from his laughing fit.

"In English please…" Rukia pleaded, while utterly confused.

"Alright. I didn't tell you what it was for because I was unsure of what your opinion of me might be."

He got a raised eyebrow for an answer.

"I kept it because it was the last of its stock, since the rest were already being destroyed. You see, it's some sort of drug..." he paused, uncertain if he should continue. "…which makes your senses heavy and clouded with passion, even with the tiniest amount. It was originally made to torture captives or enemies into admitting the information needed." He finished when she remained silent.

"So…so it's like some sort of love potion? Only stronger?"

"Yes. Much, much stronger. Only, it's not exactly for making someone fall in love wit somebody else. It's more of a…_a sex potion_." He ended it in a whisper, as if there would be others who might hear. "It was banned because everyone who's used it seemed to get addicted to it…or rather to the sex. Some get really obsessed and won't even go back to their normal daily functions, like their jobs, their obligations…etc. and what's worse, it comes in real cheap, but as I've said, it's really potent, so you get to use it for a long time. Not long after it was released, offices and other working areas began to get deserted and well…you get the idea."

"Oh…" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes going round at the thought. "Wait…" she suddenly said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You didn't tell me _why_ you still have one of those…"

"Err…that…haha…well…" it was his turn to become nervous.

"Well…" She said eagerly, her eyes going round again with curiosity evident in them.

"Ummm…I thought it was a waste if something like that was to be completely eradicated, so I kept it." Hanataro replied in a completely unconvincing tone.

"Reaaally?" Rukia's eyes sparkled knowingly. "Is that _all _there is to it? I could leak this out to my captain by accident and you know how bad things get when it comes to illegal stuff-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" He cut her off flinching at the idea of what punishment he might receive if she ever decided to tell…

"You see…there's this girl I've been going out with for some time now...-what? What's so funny?!" He said accusingly, going red in the face as he glared at Rukia who was now shaking uncontrollably, laughing so hard she already had tears in her eyes.

"All that…risk…" Fits of giggles. "for a…one night stand…" Peals of laughter. "…with a girl?!..." she ended, laughing enthusiastically, slapping one hand repeatedly against her thigh.

Hanataro looked like he could've died of shame right then and there. "It's not that funny!" He whined.

"Let me guess…yer still a virgin aren't you?!" She said loudly, still chuckling.

"Like you aren't! " He snapped.

That shut her up.

* * *

"Watch it!" The vice captain barked. Ichigo had finally reached him; stopping momentarily to stare at him weirdly, as if he had grown an extra head, and then collapsing directly on top of him, crushing Renji to the sofa.

"Wha…what were ya thinkin' ya dumbass! Ya could've hurt yourself!" he said, huffing from the breath knocked out of him; trying to pull his fellow shinigami into a sitting position on his lap, while struggling beneath the weight.

There was no reply.

"Hey! Ichigo? He shook the slackened shoulders in front of him, trying to bring some sense to the boy.

"Ichi…what the-"Renji's eyes widened slightly.

Ichigo was panting, and in the dim light, he could see beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face and strands of orange hair were sticking to his skin as well -the substitute was sweating like crazy, albeit the cool temperature of the room, and his eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Ichigo…you're burning up!" He said, after putting a hand to the boy's forehead. "What exactly did you do in the kitchen?"

Ichigo lifted his head to look at Renji through half-lowered lashes.

"…just…tasted…" he said between breaths.

"Tasted? Tasted what?!" Renji was close to panic now…what could he have possibly eaten to end up like this? Expired food? Or worse…poison?

Renji grasped his wrist to feel his pulse…"Shit...your heart's also doing a million per second…were you doing a running marathon in there?"

Ichigo slumped against him; his breaths getting faster, deeper…

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!"

It was useless. He only got ragged breaths for answers, and his back was starting to ache from the awkward position they were in- him slouching while being straddled by a heavy Ichigo.

Hands were suddenly pressing lightly against his chest. The substitute shinigami was steadying himself, obviously trying to sit up, but miserably failing to do so.

"Lemme' help ya there…" Renji offered, grabbing him again by the shoulders, pulling him upright.

The sudden friction between them made the substitute shudder, making him gasp lightly. Every move that Renji made was somehow making him feel…excited?

"Now what?"

Ichigo was sitting up now; legs still pinning Renji on either side; eyes still heavy, staring into bemused ones.

"I want…" He panted.

"What?" Renji repeated, shifting his position to a slightly comfortable one, making him lift his hips in the process.

"Nghh…" Ichigo groaned, falling forward, eyes shutting tightly.

The sound made a light blush creep slowly across Renji's nose.

_Relax…relax…the guy's probably in pain…just ignore it okay… _he thought furiously.

"What is it?" The redhead asked for the nth time now, trying to shake off the feeling of embarrassment and shyness mixing together in his chest while getting irritated and confused by the strangeness of it all.

"S-stop moving…" Ichigo breathed heavily against his neck. The sensation of their bodies rubbing together was making him lightheaded.

"Stop moving?" Renji said incredulously, slightly forgetting the situation they were currently in. "If I stop moving, my backside will never be the same again!"

He slid his back up the couch a little more, ignoring the other's plea, shifting them both; releasing some of the tension building up on his back and neck.

"S-stop…I-it's driving me…crazy…" the orange head mumbled weakly, his voice ghosting softly across Renji's skin.

He couldn't take anymore…the sensation of their bodies pressing against each other was making heat build up in his loins, driving him over the edge…_What's wrong with me? This is a dream, right? This couldn't possibly be happening…I mean… this is Renji for god's sake…_

"Then get off me will you…my back's starting to kill me…" Renji motioned to place his hands on Ichigo's waist to move him aside, but when his hands pressed at the said area, the substitute suddenly moaned, involuntarily bucking his hips against Renji; his thoughts becoming cloudy once more.

The redhead froze, brown eyes going wide as saucers.

"What the hell-!"

"-I…told you…stop…moving…" Ichigo wanted to kill himself. _I friggin' moaned…_again_! And I even did _that_! What is _happening_ to me? _He thought, wishing that he would just disappear.

He couldn't help it, it felt wrong, but it also felt…no matter how sinful it was, it felt… good. It was like his body was moving of its own accord, and his brain was powerless to do anything. All it could do was…well, follow.

"Fine then!" Renji said, immediately dropping his hands to his sides. "Just tell me what you want already…the way you're acting's giving me the willies…"

Ichigo grew silent, his face still resting against Renji's neck.

"I…don't know…I feel…hot…" The younger shinigami confessed.

"Sheesh...You're one to talk…" Renji shrugged, refraining from making any more movements. "…and ya know what I feel? I feel like I'd be looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame if ya don't get off me soon…" He griped; the pain was starting to return, now that he was straining not to move a muscle.

There was a short silence, with only the heavy breathing of the substitute.

"Sorry…" Ichigo apologized, his voice barely above a whisper. _I have to do something…this is getting way out of hand…Renji's not looking so good either…_

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Renji replied against orange hair tickling the side of his face.

The burning pain was getting worse, snaking from his lumbar area towards his nape. Their combined weight was making him slide back down the smooth material of the couch, inch by inch; bringing them back to their former positions.

Ichigo sat up slowly, bracing himself by placing his hands on his current seat's shoulders. Unfortunately, that small movement caused Renji's back to slide lower than ever, making every single muscle scream at him in agony. He was sweating profusely as well by now. Aside from the fact that a feverish Ichigo was on top of him, the temperature seemed to have risen with all the effort he'd been giving since the "refrain from moving" rule.

"Shit…I'm gonna develop scoliosis overnight…" Renji muttered through his jaw clenched. _Sorry Ichi, I gotta move…_

Feeling like he was about to break in half, the redhead planted his palms on the couch, and with a heave, forced himself to move upward, seating his underside fully on the sofa as it was supposed to; making his muscles relax in an instant.

"Aaaah…!" Ichigo gasped, shuddering violently. The sudden movement, acting as a catalyst, caused their crotches to rub against each other, sending the heat in his loins exploding, spiraling throughout him; making him feel hotter, with the blood rushing to his face, hands and…somewhere even lower…

"Hey, what's wrong? Are ya hurt somewhere?" Renji said, adjusting himself again on the couch, a little alarmed at the younger shinigami's reaction.

Ichigo had his face pressed on Renji's neck once again, panting heavily, clutching the other's shirt; thoughts completely taken over by lust. He wanted…_needed_ Renji…

"Shit, you're blazing Ichi…ya need water. Hang in there, I'll get ya some okay?"

He attempted to move his friend aside once more, but Ichigo clutched on to him tighter, wrapping his arms around him, refusing to get off.

"Let go stupid! Ya _need_ water…" He said, aghast, prying away the stubborn arms.

"…don't…need it…" The substitute said breathlessly, starting to realize that Renji had an interesting smell; a musky, slightly addicting scent. He suddenly wondered what the vice captain would actually _taste_ like…

"I said-"

Renji's breath hitched. Did Ichigo just…was Ichigo _licking_ him?

The substitute was dragging his tongue languidly on the side of the redhead's neck; tracing a wet path towards his earlobe…letting his body take over completely. He had only meant to "taste" Renji a little, just to see if he was as good as his scent, but found that it was too good to stop there.

"S-stop…Ichigo…d-don't…" Renji stuttered, finally remembering to breathe, although this time, it was his turn to pant…his heart was pounding like crazy and his face was starting to take on the same color as his hair. _This…this isn't right…Ichigo's not well…he's just…confused…_

Ichigo flicked his tongue on Renji's earlobe, disrupting the redhead's musings in an instant, before taking the soft flesh between his teeth; nibbling and sucking on it; earning a shaky gasp from the other shinigami.

"…this is…I…can't be…" Renji mumbled helplessly under the ministrations of the substitute. He couldn't focus himself enough to say something…anything… to prevent things from becoming bad to worse. Ichigo's tongue was too much of a distraction -It was now lapping at the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

Renji wanted to move…but his hands were stuck at his sides, weakened by the multiple sensations currently overwhelming him.

The younger shinigami kissed the sensitive flesh, and bit down gently; suckling on it until he formed a mark.

"Ichigo…this is…wrong…we shouldn't…-" Renji raised his arms, determined to push the boy away, but found that he couldn't. Hazel colored eyes, clouded with lust, blocked his view and stared into his own…

"I…" Ichigo whispered, his face, a mere inch from Renji's.

"…want you…" he finished, voice laced with nothing but passion and need.

"But…-"

Those last words still ringing in his ears, the vice captain was cut off, as the substitute's mouth latched onto his, sealing the words inside his mouth.

Time stilled. Or rather, it seemed like everything had suddenly gone into slow motion.

Immobile at first; shocked and unable to register what was happening; Renji just sat there, letting Ichigo claim his lips. But then, he felt the substitute's tongue glide along his lower lip, asking for entry. His lips automatically parted, and at the same time, his eyes closed; granting the substitute access…

Ichigo eagerly thrust his tongue inside, slipping past lips and teeth; exploring every crevice it could reach, coaxing Renji's tongue into action. The redhead complied by reciprocating everything that Ichigo did, moving his tongue in the same manner as his partner, slowly making his way into the substitute's mouth, delving there as well…searching…exploring…

It was a lazy kiss; slow and deep. Their tongues slid among each other, gaining dominance in each turn.

Not getting enough of what was happening; Ichigo began rocking his hips, grinding his crotch into Renji's jeans; spiking the heat building within both of them.

The redhead made a deep sound at the back of his throat; his arousal becoming evident at what Ichigo was doing. He reached for the substitute's nape and clutched at the orange hair, tilting his head; crushing their lips together, harder than before, and without realizing it, he started to move his hips along with Ichigo in a steady rhythm.

The younger shinigami moaned against Renji's lips, pleasuring in the sweet sensation that the friction between them was producing. The kiss became hungrier; more demanding as he pressed himself downwards...wanting to feel more of Renji's arousal…

Ichigo grasped the hem of the vice captain's shirt, pulling it up and past his head; breaking their lip lock for a moment. His hands ran through every plain of muscle, eyes traveling across the heaving chest, fingers tracing the intricate tattoos on his torso. The substitute's nimble fingers traversed lower, passing Renji's navel; latching on the button of the redhead's pants and undoing it.

"Stop…stop Ichi…" Renji gasped, his hands grasping Ichigo's, realization hitting him on the head like a rock. "W-we…shouldn't be doing this…"

Snatching his hand away, Ichigo quickly reached down between them, grabbing Renji's cock through the rough fabric, making the redhead inhale sharply.

"_This_ doesn't seem to think so…" he said teasingly, squeezing a little.

"Ichigo…please… this isn't-aaaah!"

In one swift motion, Ichigo slipped his hand into Renji's underpants, closing his fingers around the hard shaft.

The redhead threw his head back, moaning throatily at the warm touch; the last of his resolve crumbling around him in pieces, as he succumbed to his own desires. It was quite some time now since he'd had sex thanks to his schedule and his rank as vice captain…plus the increasing number of hollows appearing in various places at the same time. It made him busy as hell, not having enough time for both the towering paperwork in his office and field work, let alone time for his own personal needs. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself in the form of a very unstable –not to mention very irresistible- Ichigo, who was literally desperate for his attention, how could he deny?

Ichigo captured Renji's mouth once again in an intense kiss, while his other hand tugged at the tie that bound Renji's hair, making the long crimson tresses cascade down his shoulders.

The substitute started to move his hand, back and forth over Renji's length, slowly gaining speed at the same time that the redhead's breathing became more ragged. He was growing painfully harder now as he watched Renji move beneath him in a wickedly sexy manner, writhing and moaning; hips thrusting upward in time with his hand, panting heavily, his eyes shut tight…

Just as he was starting to enjoy his dominance, without warning, Renji grabbed him by the wrist, flipped him over and pushed him down; straddling him, pinning his arms above his head on the armrest; Ichigo had finally awoken his dark side –the side which was always aggressive and full of authority, especially in bed…well, in their case, couch-

"Wha…-"Ichigo spluttered, surprise and confusion written all over his face.

The redhead leaned down, bringing their faces as close as possible; a strange light burning in his eyes. Strands of stray crimson tickled Ichigo's cheeks as Renji's hair fell around them.

"My turn…" the redhead whispered before closing the distance between them; kissing Ichigo deeply; enjoying his power over the substitute.

Ichigo submitted instantly, albeit being caught by surprise; letting the vice captain unbutton his shirt, allowing the battle roughened hands to roam his body freely.

Renji pulled away, transferring his kisses along Ichigo's jaw, down to his neck and then to his chest…

Upon reaching his nipples, the redhead drew one of it into his mouth, rolling the hardening bud around with his tongue, while tweaking the other with his fingers.

"Ren-ji…" Ichigo hissed, leaning into his partner. His erection was beginning to throb painfully now, he wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but he couldn't, since his hands were held captive by the redhead.

Continuing his ministrations on Ichigo's nipple, Renji's hands traveled lower, slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts, past his pelvis, and finally, closing around the substitute's length.

"Oh God…Renji…" Ichigo said breathlessly, as he clutched the material of the couch tightly; bucking his hips as Renji started to stroke his cock.

While pumping Ichigo, the redhead bit on the nipple, sucking on it as he tightened his grip on the arousal below; making the substitute squirm under him.

"I…I'm almost…" Ichigo moaned, turning his head to the side; clenching his fists, unable to do anything else as he felt the heat coil within him.

"Not yet…" The vice captain interrupted, sounding almost as if he was giving an order.

Ichigo raised his head to glare at his partner; disappointment and frustration evident in his eyes, at the sound of those words.

"But…-"

"Not. Yet." Renji repeated, emphasizing each word.

The redhead released Ichigo's wrists, running his hands along the substitute's sides as he slid lower, placing open mouthed kisses ,while holding Ichigo's gaze, on his way down to his navel; dipping his tongue momentarily into it, marveling in the way his partner shivered every time his tongue touched his skin…

"Wh…what're you doing?" Ichigo mumbled shakily.

The younger shinigami got his answer when he felt fingers hook through his waistband, pulling his shorts down ever so slowly, discarding it to the floor. Shivering to his sudden exposure to the air, he looked down at Renji once again, and saw a mischievous smirk wipe across the tanned features. Before he had time to react, Renji dipped his head in between his thighs and dragged his tongue at an achingly slow pace, along the underside of his straining erection.

"Fuck…Renji…!" Ichigo gasped, his hips arching right off the couch; almost coming at feel of Renji's moist tongue. His face became flushed even more, and his head spun now that he could feel Renji's devious tongue swirling at the tip of his cock.

Taking delight in the substitute's reactions, the vice captain took the weeping head into his mouth, swallowing Ichigo's entire length inch by inch.

"…gods…" Ichigo groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head; his hands automatically entangling themselves in Renji's hair, as the wet warmth of the other shinigami's mouth enveloped him.

Once his throat had adjusted, the redhead started to bob his head slowly, up and down Ichigo's arousal, letting his teeth scrape lightly on the velvety skin.

The younger shinigami began thrusting his hips upward; along with Renji's movements, craving more and more of the addicting warmth, but then the redhead placed his hands on his hips, pressing his thumbs into the soft hollows of his pelvis; keeping him firmly in place.

Ichigo whimpered in distress…arching his back as much as possible…Renji's skilled mouth was already driving him up the wall, but this was unbearable, being unable to move was making him go wild with frustration…he could feel it drawing nearer, threatening to burst from him any minute…

"Ren…I…I'm…" the substitute moaned, throwing his head back; hands gripping at Renji's scalp, pulling painfully at his hair until his knuckles turned white.

Renji pressed his thumbs harder, and then…Ichigo came; spilling hot seed into his mouth. The redhead drank it all down, sucking at the substitute's cock, licking the head once more, drying it of any remaining fluids.

Though his heart was still racing, the younger shinigami's breaths began to slow down. His muscles relaxed; his fingers loosening their hold on Renji's hair.

The vice captain crawled back up, kissing him deeply, letting him have a taste of himself.

After pulling away for air, Renji shrugged off his remaining clothing, and placed his index and middle finger to the younger shinigami's lips.

"What?"

"Suck…" He ordered. Ichigo obeyed, closing his mouth around the digits held in front of him.

"You didn't think you'd be the only one who got his way tonight 'didja?" he said slyly as he pulled his fingers away from Ichigo's lips.

"Th-there's more?" was all Ichigo could come up with for an answer.

Wasting no time at all, Renji slowly inserted the saliva slicked fingers smoothly into Ichigo's tightness one by one, stretching him little by little by moving his fingers in a scissor-like manner; feeling like his own cock would burst from all the blood rushing to it. -He could already imagine how good it would feel with a much larger member of his body doing the stretching on Ichigo's hole.

The younger shinigami squirmed uneasily at the intrusion, tensing his muscles while holding his breath. If _this_ was uncomfortable, how would the _other_ thing make him feel? He shuddered at the thought, both from anticipation, fear and curiosity.

Ichigo was just starting to rid himself of anxiety, when the redhead suddenly added a third finger, making him inhale sharply; his eyebrows rising so high it almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Relax…just, breathe…" The redhead advised soothingly, sensing his partner's anxiousness.

Deciding that that was enough, Renji pulled out his fingers, and hovered above the substitute; propping himself on his elbows; hoping that his pre cum would be enough lube for them both, he parted Ichigo's legs with his knee, guiding his cock inside with one hand; feeling the deliciously tight muscles stretch around him.

Ichigo winced; feeling like he was being torn apart, as the redhead slowly entered him. It was his first time doing this, and the size of Renji wasn't exactly making things easier for him.

"Does it hurt?" Renji asked; pausing at the sound, obviously restraining himself from just slamming into Ichigo, concern filling his voice.

"A…a little…" Ichigo lied, trying to conceal how much it really hurt. "But I'm fine…really…"

Renji nodded, and continued pushing in further until he sheathed himself completely, waiting for his partner to adjust.

After a few seconds, Ichigo, feeling more comfortable by now with Renji inside him, gave a nod of approval, signaling that he was ready.

Brows furrowed in concentration, Renji slowly started to move within and on top the younger shinigami… pulling his shaft a few millimeters out before pushing it back in…

Ichigo flinched, expecting to feel more pain…and surprisingly felt none, only the heat pooling inside him once more…hardening his cock for the second time that night.

In, out, in, out…over and over…their sweat slicked bodies slid against each other, pain slowly turned into pleasure as the redhead increased his pace. Ichigo ran his hands blindly on Renji's chest, gasping from the intensity of each thrust; the waves of heated passion almost drowning him.

"Harder…" Ichigo demanded through gritted teeth.

Renji complied, granting the harsh request, pounding harder, faster into Ichigo, slamming his hips ruthlessly against the lithe body beneath him; the springs under the couch creaking loudly from the force of his thrusts. Ichigo wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, nails digging mercilessly into his back.

"…gods…Ren …" the substitute moaned loudly as Renji continually hit the sweet spot every time he drove into him.

The sounds of the television grew distant…fading amidst the screams and moans of lust emanating from the shinigami; making the atmosphere hot and thick with the sounds they made. Their blazing reiatsu, undulating…intertwining …as their sources lost themselves in their own temporary world, uncaring about anything else as their desire rose in to an uncontrollable crescendo…building up higher…higher…teetering dangerously over the precipice until…

"Ichigo…" Renji growled heavily, gripping the covering on either side of Ichigo tightly –he could already feel his lower abdomen tightening- "Ren-ji…" Ichigo moaned, crazed with need, digging his nails even deeper on Renji's skin. The redhead lowered himself and sought the substitute's lips; crushing them fervently…"I'm almost…" he sighed against Ichigo's lips, pumping into the substitute a few more times, unable to finish his sentence,before their release;sudden and intense, engulfing them, placing them on the pinnacle of pleasure...making both shudder violently... until it overcame them both.

Renji placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips before slumping against him,coming down from his high, feeling completely spent.

"Well, that was…different…" the substitute muttered softly, still panting, in Renji's ear.

"Yeah…" the redhead replied lifting his head to gaze at his partner. "…but, it was kinda' fun…" he chuckled.

The younger shinigami suddenly frowned. "Don't even think about this happening again…this was an accident…"

Renji's eyebrows rose slightly. "Look who's talking...the one who _didn't_ start all of this." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. But to his surprise, a warm smile broke on his partner's face.

"I kid, I kid! Well, that is…if you want to…y'know…" he blushed.

Renji didn't need to hear the rest. "S'long as its okay with you, its fine by me." He smiled back, rolling off Ichigo onto the side so that he could snuggle beside him.

"So…" he started, but stopped. Ichigo's eyes were closed. He was already asleep. Renji shrugged, grinning to himself. He threw an arm over Ichigo and rested his chin on top of his head, inhaling the pleasant smell of his soft orange hair. Soon after, he too fell asleep.

_-Fin-_


End file.
